Usuario Blog:Nico Glielmi/La historia de Nico Glielmi parte 9
Al fin te conozco personalmente Nico leí tu historia en Internet, y no puedo creer que continúes con vida-Dijo Leo justo después de matar a un par. -Leo, ¿Podrías esperar a que sepa que salimos con vida d esta para hablar de nuestra antigua vida?-el sonrio y mato a otro par después de unos minutos de disparos los ambos bandos paramos. -Vengan por atrás, Paulo y Alejandro quiero que nos cubran la espalda Daniela y Julie lateral derecho Agos y Mica lateral izquierdo, Leo ven conmigo. -Nico, ¿Esa no es la moto de…?-Se escucho un disparo y Alejandro quedo helado mirando el cuerpo sangrante de Paulo, empezó a llover y eso disimulo mis lagrimas, vi a un hombre, era rubio tenia una sonrisa maligna y se preparaba para dispararle a Alejandro, desvaine mi puñal y le di en la cara con la manopla empeze a ver la sangre brotar de la parte trasera de su cabeza aunque repiraba y no aguante eso entonces le cleve el puñal en la frente. -Vamos- dije cortante mientras todos me miraban sorprendidos, nos acercabamos a la moto cuando escuche otro disparo, y un grito de mujer, voltee rapidamente y un hombre de pelo largo morocho mojado por la lluvia con una cicatriz larga a lo largo de la cara y una escopeta en la mano. -Oh perdon ¿Era tu noviecita? Yo soy Alexandro un gusto-fui a atacarlo con el puñal y con un cuchillo me hizo un corte desde el labio hasta un poco mas abajo de la pera, no me importo y empece a golpearlo hasta que lo desmalle pero pense que lo habia matado le robe la escopeta y volvi a la parte de adelante empece a dispararle a todo lo que se cruzaba en mi camino, me acerque a Pepe y le di un puñetazo en la cara que lo derribe. -Mataste a mi novia a un amigo ¡Maldito, mil veces maldito ****!- De tantos golpes que le di no me di cuenta de que muchos caminantes se acercaban cada vez mas a mi, Leo se acerco e intento calmarme. -Nico, nico el no merece que lo mates ademas morira por la horda que se acerca ¡Dale, vamos!-Leo sonrio antes de irse y volteo-Adios TARADO-empezamos a correr y subimos a las motos peor el cuerpo de Alesandro no estaba, no e di importancia y nos fuimos hacia el bosque, tomamos el jeep y fuimos lo mas rapido posible hasta el campamento, enterre a mi novia y a mi amigo y empece a llorar bajo la lluvia, alguien se acercaba ignoraba quien era hasta que hablo. -Dio la vida por mi, siempre lo trate de imbecil de inservible y resulto que e salvo la vida y no esta para decirle gracias, lo siento amigo lo de Micaela… -Fue mi culpa, si no le ubiera pedido a Eze que la llevara estaría conmigo, no he hecho nada bien desde que me pusiste al mando.- me dirigí hacia el jeep empece a pensar, pensar y pensar. -Nico te debo una, me salvaste de la estacion, a mi y a Julie a pesar de que perdiste a esa chica ¿Era cercana a vos? Y a ese pibe que mataste a su asesino. -Ella… Ella era i novia, ¿Pero sabes que? No estoy enojado conmigo mismo por ir a buscarlos, pero si por decirle a Eze que la lleve, ademas tres personas escaparon Alexandro, Pepe y otro mas era gordo, solo eso me asusta ¿Dónde es ese lugar seguro que me dijiste por radio? -Ese lugar fue muy importante y perdimos muchas tropas cuando hubo guerra ahí-yo lo mire entendiendo sus palabras-si Las Islas Malvinas, los caminantes no pueden llegar alli. -Pero si los vivos-interrumpió Daniela. -Nunca lo habia pensado, pero tienes razon.- Leo y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos con el paso del tiempo y se convirtió en una de las personas que mas confianza le tenia, lo mismo sucedió con Julie peor en e caso de las francotiradoras del grupo, Daniela y Agostina. Esa tarde empezaba a refrescar y me quede de guardia toda la noche fue entonces cuando alguien me toco el hombro y dijo. -Tenemos que hablar primero quiero que sepas que soy producto de tu imaginación mi nombre s Malllemasi y me has creado por todas las muets que has expermentado últimamente sobre todo la de tu novia, estas volviendote loco amigo. -No, ahora vete- dije cortante yendo a despertar a Alejandro, revise los suinistros y casi no quedaban lats de conservas, café, y agua. -¿Dónde creen que estamos? -Rio Negro, Bariloche. -¿Seguros? -Si, en un rato llegaremos a la curva de la muerte y entraremos a la ciudad. -Nos estamos quedando sin provisiones encimase nos viene el invierno encima. -Ya veremos que hacer-dijo Alejandro, cuando llegamos a la ciudad mezamos a investigar y reunimos todo lo posible, matamos un par de caminantes y vi a lo lejos a Daniel mirando el lago arrojando piedras. -¿Asi sobrevives? Despreocupadamente, arrojando piedras al lago-me miro por unos minutos y abrio la boca. -Toma no me hagas arrepentirme de esto-dije dandole una arma. -No sabes lo que se siente… Perder a la mujer que amaste toda la vida, a tu hijo y a tus amigos y no creo que alguna vez lo vallas a saber. -Perdi a mi madre y a mi abuela las am toda mi vida, perdi a mi novia y a un amigo que consideraba un hermano, eh perdido mucho desde que comenzó. -Disculpa… Solo tengo un mal presentimiento eso es todo como si nos estubieran observando. -'''Siempre '''nos estan observando Categoría:Entradas